On Monday, Stephanie and Umaima decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Gabriela to time them with a stopwatch. After 7.46 minutes, Gabriela agreed to time the runners. Stephanie sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 48.83 seconds. When it was Umaima's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 36.59 seconds. How much faster was Umaima than Stephanie in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Umaima was than Stephanie, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Stephanie's time - Umaima's time = difference in times. ${4}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Umaima was 12.24 seconds faster than Stephanie.